


I really love holding you

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Feysand Drabbles [8]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, soft morning feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “I really love holding you, darling.” for feysand please?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476176
Kudos: 53





	I really love holding you

Feyre had been awake for a while. But she had feigned sleep, not sure whether not Rhys realised it. She didn’t want to disturb him.

Their bodies we intertwined, Feyre’s head resting on Rhys’ naked chest as he held her body to his. Rhys had woken Feyre up by brushing her hair out of her face. The tickling sensation had woken her up but she had tried not to stir as Rhys smoothed the flyaway hairs down and then he had kissed her forehead, then held her tighter.

So Feyre had lay there relishing in his quiet attentions.

“I know you’re awake.”

Feyre heard and felt Rhys’ voice rumble through his chest.

“How long?” Feyre asked.

“The whole time. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Rhys said pressing another kiss to her brow.

Feyre huffed a laugh. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Rhys’ arms tightened around Feyre, pulling her impossibly closer.

“I really love holding you, darling.”

Something warm bloomed in Feyre’s chest at Rhys’ words, but she didn’t say anything. She sent that feeling through the bond and it was her turn to hold Rhys tighter.

That was how they spent most of their morning, holding each other and soft touches. It was finally Rhys’ stomach rumbling that had the disentangling but not rising. Rhys summoned platters of fruit for a breakfast in bed, still keeping Feyre in the circle of his arms the entire time.


End file.
